bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Break Out
"Big Time Break Out" is the 11th episode of Season 4 of Big Time Rush, and is the 72nd episode overall. It aired on July 18 2013. Synopsis After being told that boy bands always break up after their third album the boys compete to find solo gigs. Plot Griffin tells the boys that every boy band splits up after their third album when one member breaks out. While Kendall is not happy about the idea the others begin to pursue their new careers. Carlos has his heart set on becoming a big broad way hit, so he goes to a big audition (doing rather poorly). Logan starts chasing his career as a game show host which Kendall and Buddha Bob compete in but Buddha Bob is not doing very well. Griffin takes James and starts trying to make him become a solo artist. Gustavo and Kelly have Kendall record his solo album but he realizes that it's not the same when he's the only one singing. They give Kendall two hours to retrieve the rest of the guys and he gets straight to work. First he deals with Logan by doing poorly on his game show. Kendall and Logan win Carlos over by singing a musical to the people at his audition and he reveals he was only doing it because he didn't want to be the one left behind. Realizing that winning James back will be a hard task they Gustavo and Kelly start making a plan only to have James walk in. Griffin arrives saying that he is telling them to break out. They guys want to stay together so they challenge him to a game show competition. Kendall Carlos and James are downright terrible at the games they are playing so Griffin easily wins each one. He has 4 points at the end but he decides that they deserve 5 best friend points when Katie shows him BTR is in the categories for the Tween Choices Awards and they win the game show and Griffin wants BTR to perform at the Tween Choices Awards and they accept. Song featured *"Run Wild" *"Untouchable" Quotes James; Where did he get the curtain? Kendal; Okay, has everybody lost their minds around here?! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Gustavo; It's not that simple! It's Griffin! And he's the big CEO of the company that...'' owns'' me. ____________________________________________________________________________________ James; James Diamond; I'm Not In Big Time Rush Anymore, Cuz I Broke Out. Kendal;' (Gives weird look). '''James; Title might be long! (Moves to next album cover) James Diamond, Leaning Against A Cement Wall.'' Kendal; ''(About to say something). '''James; '(Interrupts)'' ''Again! Working on the title! Oh, and, a personal favorite; (Moves to next album that shows James covered by pink clouds) James Diamond; Break Out Dreams. Kendal; (Utterly disturbed). James; Too much cloud, right? Kendall; Or, more cloud! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia *James's Break Out Dreams album is a parody of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream album. *It's revealed that BTR's third album is called Get Up. While in real life their third album is called 24/Seven. *When Buddha Bob answered "weasels" for one of Logan's questions it is a reference to the fact that his actor Daran Norris who played Gordy on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Gordy is a janitor who is always trying to catch a weasel. *The first part of the episode shows the album covers for the T.V. albums: Big Time Rush All Over Again & Get Up. *Carlos wanting to be on Broadway is a reference to Carlos Pena Jr.'s dream of working on Broadway and being one of the few Latinos to win an Academy Award. *Griffin mentions that the awards given in the Tween Choice Awards is a purple rocket. An obvious parody to the KCA and the Orange Blimp Award. *Justin Timberlake Beyonce N'Sync Destiny's Child and One Direction are mentioned in this episode. *The two songs that Kendall and James sang solo in this episode they each sing lead on in real life. And were written by the one singing it. *Logan decides to do game shows instead of becoming a doctor. *It is actually true that many bands break up after the third album. *This is the penultimate episode of the series. Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes